chzofandomcom-20200213-history
Trilby
Trilby (born April 11, 1966) is the most notably recurring main character in the Chzo Mythos, and the playable character in 5 Days A Stranger, Trilby's Notes and Trilby: The Art of Theft. His alias comes from the trilby hat he wears, his real name is never told directly in the series, but it is told in the commentary of ''7 Days a Skeptic'', that his name is Malcolm. Background Making his living as a professional cat burglar, Trilby is highly skilled in locksmithy, safecracking, stealth, gymnastics, mechanical engineering. Fashioning himself a gentleman thief, he only steals from the wealthy, trying to justify his thievery with only taking what he feels that people "don't need anymore", prefers to avoid using violence during his break-ins, and often anonymously donates bits of his yield to charity. Trilby's past is shrouded in mystery. Around 1988 he started this career of cat burglary, but it is apparent that he trained himself and did his first break-ins in Great Britain. For a while he went to the United States after some trouble with his father, but after facing off against a mighty organisation known only as "The Company", he decided to head back to Great Britain to do something less hectic by robbing abandoned manors in the English countryside. At some point he dated a woman named Patricia, who later left him for the lead singer of The Doors. He is uncomfortable around lions. Trilby always wears his trademark fedora and his signature is nothing more than an icon resembling it. During his time as a thief, he frequently wore a mask in order to hide his face from cameras and witnesses. However, ever since he signed up with the STP, he stopped wearing a mask altogether. His fame and exploits have gotten him notoriety over the years. After the events of 5 Days a Stranger, Trilby became a media icon, but because of his stealth, police could never pin him down, or even confirm his existence. The STP capitalized on this by making Trilby appear as an urban myth and fictional character, allowing him to easily hide in plain sight whenever the latter conducted missions to suppress occult activities. 5 Days A Stranger Through a contact he learned about a particularly interesting manor, DeFoe Manor. With its owners, Clarence DeFoe and his wife, killed in an apparent murder-suicide, and with no apparent heir, the manor had stood empty for a prolonged period of time, with all its contents intact, ripe for picking, he ends up as the manor's prisoner along with four others: James Fowler, Philip Harty, Simone Taylor and Andrew Jarvis. Trilby's Notes Four years after the events of 5 Days a Stranger, Trilby is a member of the Ministry of Occultism. Reading about Simone's breakdown in the papers, he decides to have a talk with her. Trilby uses his lockpicks to get into her apartment and finds that Simone was killed by an unknown assailant, although it is implied to be John DeFoe. He is accused of murdering her, but is unaccused when the Ministry decides it is because of supernatural causes. Trilby decides to investigate any artifacts and finds the idol containing John's soul at Clanbronwyn Hotel. He goes undercover as Terrance Railby and meets the current possessor of it, Abed Chahal. Trilby goes to his room where he meets Siobhan O'Malley, an assistant working for Chahal. As they are talking, the hotel suddenly flashes to a dark version of it, then back. Trilby discovers that the hotel can switch between the World of Technology and Magick. Trilby and the Ghost Trilby is sent out on a job for the Ministry of Occultism which we learn is commonly understaffed and he stumbles upon one of the most sentient and clear ghosts that the Ministry has even encountered. The ghosts name is Greg and he had been killed in a slum fire. He spirit is attached to his half melted computer and as is the case with most teenage boys, he has never kissed a girl and still longs to. Specificially his MSN chat pal Nariko. Trilby is not able to convince Greg to depart into the afterlife so he brings him into the Ministry for further study and to help him pass on to the next world. He does so by bringing the computer with him and Greg is forcibly towed along. Once in the ministry Trilby with the help of Claire who happens to be telepathic try to give Greg the experiences he is looking for so that he can comfortably pass on. When this doens't work Trilby has the tech department figure out who Nariko is and where she lives in hopes that they can have her come in to sooth Greg into the next life. It turns out that Nariko is a Texan man who had been catfishing. Trilby closes himself inside a broom closet to think. A while later he comes to Greg and Claire and kindly speaks towards Greg about how amazing of a ghost he is, and that because of how unique he is, that he will be able to do his country a great service by allowing the Ministry to observe him in their lab. Greg feels elated by this, and follows Trilby down the hall, only noticing at the last moment that the "lab" is really just the broom closet the Trilby had locked himself in and had drawn the necessary runes of a banashment circle in, causing Greg to be forced into the next world. Claire comments that Trilby is a devious bastard but Trilby understands that that is why he was hired in the first place. 6 Days a Sacrifice Set in 2189. Optimology Church uses Trilby clones as guards because John Defoe is afraid of Trilby. The clones don't have memories of the original Trilby but they can be restored. Trilby clones at first act as antagonists but they eventually help Theo to defeat Cabadath and destroy the Optimology complex. The Optimology building is destroyed and only one Trilby clone is alive. He is taken to Chzo Lair and becomes a pain source until Malcolm Somerset comes and kills him. 7 Days a Skeptic Set in 2385. Trilby doesn't make physical appearance but still has large role in the plot. Mephistopheles crew finds a box that s a grave of John DeFoe. Trilby left some letter in the box. It explains the box's contents, his role in the DeFoe Manor incident nearly 400 years earlier, and the incalculable danger the wraith from the first game, now named John DeFoe, presents to humans. Trilby had chosen to not destroy the idol, the source of the wraith, believing that the evil would persist in the ashes and spread over a wider area. Trilby then urges whoever finds the letter to eject the box and its contents back into space, as he himself had sent the contents into space in the first place to keep the wraith as far away from humanity as possible. List of appearances Games *5 Days A Stranger *7 Days A Skeptic (referenced) *Trilby's Notes *6 Days a Sacrifice *Trilby: The Art of Theft Stories *Trilby and the Ghost Trivia * Trilby somehow resembles Alucard from the Hellsing franchise. Both wear English hats, formal clothing, have black hair and are incredibly tall. Category:Characters Category:5 Days a Stranger characters Category:Trilby's Notes characters Category:6 Days a Sacrifice characters Category:Playable characters Category:Trilby: The Art of Theft characters Category:Protagonists